1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the general field of liquid purification and separation apparatus wherein a magnetic treatment means, in this instance an electromagnetic coil encircling the outside of an inlet pipe containing feed water being treated, is provided for the prevention of deposits by suspended particles of high mineral content, as for example iron oxide in the feed water influenced by said magnetic treatment means. This primary magnetic treatment is combined with an additional separating means comprising an elongated ferromagnetic helical screw impeller responsive to feed water flow and varying pressure closely fitted within the inlet pipe to sweep away the magnetically attracted particles.
This invention also lies in the field of rotary kinetic fluid motors or pumps in combination with a liquid purification and separation appartus, in this instance, a special engineered and designed ferromagnetic helical impeller with six flights fitted to very close tolerance within a pipe is supported on radial plain bearings with very little power consumption per bearing, long bearing life, low cost and facility of installation and maintenance. The bearings are designed to provide low friction for the shaft impeller with very low whirl or whip and still maintain the clearance allowance for the impeller blades.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The basic concept of a separately packaged electromagnetic water treatment device which separates the power source from the electrical conversion machines, e.g., electromagnetic separator used to treat the incoming water is shown in FIG. 4 of the patent to Moragne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,319. This patent shows, in FIG. 1, electrical coils 80 secured about a conical separator 10 which functions for the removal of salt or other elements from sea water. In FIG. 4 a battery of such separators, each with its coil, is fed from a salt water source through a pump and the power source for the coils is located at a remote location.
Another teaching of an electrical conversion subassembly used for water treatment separated from an electrical transformer circuit is shown in Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,660. In FIG. 1 of this patent, there is shown a high frequency generator and transformer coupled to an electromagnet which together impress magnetic fields on a liquid tubular housing 30 through which an emulsion passes. These combined fields break the emulsion.
In neither Roberts nor Moragne is there a teaching of a unitary special package for the machine adapting the electrical conversion subassembly to be fitted into one compartment of the package and the magnetic assembly and special solid helical impeller supported on special bearings within a conduit for water treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,108 to Upton discloses an auger circulating pump, comprising a cylinder 11, an auger 18 within the cylinder supported on bearings 27a and 30, respectively, wherein said auger is driven by a pulley.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,268 to Jones discloses a method and structure for assembling a simple shaft 12 on bearing elements 10 and 11 having recessed bearing surfaces A and B.
In neither of the patents to Jones or Upton is there a teaching of a water purification device housing an electromagnetic subassembly coacting with a solid helical impeller supported on special bearings within a conduit for the auxiliary action of sweeping the impeller rotational movement of a close tolerance helical impeller made of ferromagnetic material and supported on specially designed bearings.
This sweeping action in the present invention results in a flow between the outer screw flight and the inner pipe surface which lies in a direct straight line path parallel to, as well as along, the side of the center axis of the pipe section constituting the conduit type housing in the lower compartment of the package.